The present invention relates to a camera of the type in which the positioning of the film is effected by means of a film pressure plate wherein the body proper of the camera is molded of fiber reinforced synthetic polymeric resin plastics.
There has been a recent demand in the field of cameras to reduce the weight of the camera body. To meet this demand, an attempt has been made, in which the camera body is molded by using glass-fiber-reinforced synthetic organic polymeric resins or plastics, instead of metal such as aluminum or the like. From the viewpoint of reducing the weight of the camera, it is preferably that the camera body be integrally molded of a reinforced plastic. The molded reinforced plastics are in general likely to cause strains due to molding shrinkage after the molding and possess poor machinability, so that any dimensional errors due to the strain in the abutting surfaces which engage the pressure film plate and the film rail surface cannot be corrected by machining. To overcome this shortcoming, a countermeasure has been taken, particularly in the case of a camera in which a high image definition is required, such as in a lens interchangeable single lens reflex camera in which a film guide member 2 having film abutting surfaces 5 and film rail surfaces 4, as seen in FIG. 1, is made of a metal possessing the desired machinability, separately from the body proper of the camera, and then the film guide member 2 thus fabricated, is fastened such as by screws 3 to the body proper of the camera 1. This construction provides high accuracy to the body back and its location (the distance from abutting surfaces 5 to the objective lens mounting surface on the front portion of the camera body, which serves to establish the position of the camera interchangeable) as well as to the film guide tunnel width (the distance between the abutting surface 5 and the film rail surfaces 4), thus allowing for better image definition of a camera. The formation of the guide member 2 having abutting surfaces 5 and the film rail surfaces 4 from a metal, separately of the camera body proper, results in an increase in the weight of the camera itself, thus failing to meet the requirement of reducing the weight of the camera by making the camera body from a plastic and resulting in undesirable consequences of making a complex die for the guide member 2.